


Lethal Attraction

by hon3yboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, a small scene with Mark but Jeno is the main attraction, jeno is a tease, the rest of dream are mentioned but just background noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hon3yboy/pseuds/hon3yboy
Summary: Lee Jeno finds a new confidence with different hair and a comeback approaching but that only binds time for you to get acquainted with your recent *ahem* feelings for your bff.





	Lethal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

“Your..your hair.”

Jeno was an enigmatic; all-around confusing guy but the times you had alone together left you in a multitude of emotions, varying from allured to down right head-over-heels in love. He had sent you a text earlier in the evening that was cryptic in it’s subject.

‘I’ve got a surprise but you may not like it.’ -Jenojam

How were you supposed to feel after that? You sat on your couch and waited until the late hours of the night, jumping at every sound and eating copious amounts of popcorn nervously - twisting the threads of your blanket between the space of your fingers. It was Sunday night which was reserved for your habitual movie nights in together and you hadn’t seen or heard much from Jeno since Dream’s comeback album, minus a few spaced out texts in between odd hours and days of the week. The last the both of you corresponded was a txt from you during a mental breakdown over his new blonde; shaved locks. The hairstyle definitely made you see him in a new light or to put it bluntly, made your heart skip and awkward attraction for your close friend plant a seed in your clouded mind. Were you attracted to Jeno? Then there was the pink suit and the slicked back hair for the Show.

_‘Pink suit’s you. Ha-ha get it.’ **-Y/N**_

After no response you grew more gutsy and the tiny voice in your head grew even tinier. Then fansites started posting pictures of their live performances. He stood in the center mostly in sleeveless tops and frustratingly ripping off jackets and clothing accessories, a mere glimpse at the real Jeno; a easily aggravated and aggressive type. You knew all the pressure of scheduling, long dance rehearsals, the unavoidable graduation; fast approaching was getting to him, to all of them.

_‘Hang in there tiger.’ **-Y/N**_

His response was slow and it was super early into the morning, give or take 3 a.m. when you rolled over and couldn’t get back to sleep, reaching out for your phone to check your emails when his text alerted at the top of the screen.

_‘Miss you noona.’ **-Jenojam**_

Their vlive was currently playing on your laptop after a long day of work and you were catching up on a few show appearances of the boys, this video’s screenshot catching your eye in the tabs. Jeno and Jaemin were in a arm wrestling match, Jeno’s biceps bulging and prominent with the flicker of his wrist jewelry glinting in the studio lights. Fuck, when did he get so huge. You could feel that awkward yet warm feeling tickling your belly again, a reminder of shame in the back of your mind made your toes curl under the sheets. Lost in the moment without much sense you reached over to the nightstand for your phone and sent a text to the emotional accuser.

_‘Nana’s been influencing you too much. Lay off the weights, gym rat.’ **-Y/N**_

That night you tossed and turned a million thoughts running in metaphorical circles in your mind. When you tried to focus on something with less sexual energy hoping to boost your creativity, everything you conjured up ended in Jeno’s arms pinning you down. Who’s to witness you slipping your small; insignificant fingers under the sheets to attempt at best to fill you unlike he could. They win their first win together as 6 since Jaemin’s absence for his back injury and they’re all smiling (minus Haechan) and everyone is cheering in the background. Jeno looks relatively younger and innocently charming in shorts and sleeves, far from his now normal get up of jeans and his biceps bulging. The camera pans to his twinkling crescent gaze and his makeup is much softer, you can see his beauty mark prominent under his eyes.

This is the Jeno your more familiar with, more at ease and comfortable around, when he’s smiling and carefree. Usually at the dorms he can be docile but he’s no where near as easy going or flirty, no that’s all for the camera. Lee Jeno is demanding and doesn’t shy away from a challenge, he gets what he wants Maybe that’s what started this whole thing. The yearning for something you shouldn’t want. Or who the hell knows maybe it’s the performance get-up and the new hair do. Only time will tell. Boom promotions are over and the music stages have ended, Haechan is busy with his 127 schedule, Jisung and Chenle are busy doing who knows what, Jaemin is relaxing and enjoying his time off at the dorms, and Renjun is about to jet off to China for the upcoming Chuseok holiday. Mark has a few days off from preparing for another debut with SuperM and suggests maybe you two have a night in together, have dinner and discuss the dreaded thing you’ve been having trouble sleeping over.

Mark and you had grown the closet of all the boys before his graduation, causing you two to drift apart for some time but you still remained friends. He’s similar to you in personality but maybe you’re a bit more brash and heated when certain moments call for it. You had confessed to him over a phone call a few days ago of your ‘situation’, he’d only sighed and laughed which didn’t really help much but he said you’d two talk about it in person soon. Now it’s three days later and you’re both pushing passed the point of tipsy. A few empty bottles of soju turned over on your living room table.

“Alright I’ve come to a conclusion but you may not want to hear it.”

You laugh and lean your head on Mark’s shoulder because the alcohol has you dizzy and feeling affectionate.

“Oh well now I’m intrigued. Spill it.”

Mark’s glasses are slipping off his face and he pushes them back up the bridge of his nose. Your hair is rubbing his neck and tickling under his chin. He tells you you smell good but you brush it off with a blush and knock your knees together.

“Mark,” you whine.

“You have, let’s say subjectively speaking; intense sexual feelings for your best friend.”

You feel your defensive walls build up and you no longer feel fuzzy and elated but sick to your stomach and gauging every exit in the room for an escape. Mark had just said what you’d be avoiding all along yet hearing it out loud didn’t make things any less complicated. In light of the situation you were now painfully aware of the hormonal baggage you’d been carrying with you for months since your breakup with your ex. When was the last time you had an orgasm that was cause and effect of a real-life dick between your legs. You were pulled out of the reverie of a mental breakdown by the waving of Mark’s hand infront of your face.

“Earth to Y/N.”

You shook your head and regretted it when the colors in the room started to blur. Holy shit you were drunk. Smiling and shaking his head, Mark bent on his knees infront of you, holding your trembling hands in your lap.

“Wow, ok just breathe.”

Taking in a deep breath through your nose and holding it in because you were scared but more confused. His lips in a grim firm line. “And out.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and let out a gust of breath through your mouth, lips pursed. You could vaguely register the short tug of your fingers when Mark held your right palm against his heart, maybe as a sort of coping method but it helped; sort of. Feeling the rhythmic steady pulse of his heart anchored you to reality. Meanwhile you could feel your own gradually climbing an alarming speed. Could he feel how sweaty your hands were?

“I don’t have feelings for Jeno.”

Mark shook his head then like a light bulb switching on in his head, scooted forward on his bent knees closer to you, until his chest met your crossed legs. Your eyes shifted to the movement of his hands, one placing on the couch to lean his upper half over you, his other reaching around to curl his fingers around the nape of your neck.

“What are you doing,” you questioned him in a whisper. Throat so dry all of a sudden you could barely swallow around the lump stuck in your throat.

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

This was Mark. Sure he was dorky, a little loud but still insanely attractive but he was an idol aren’t they all? A really really hot friend that was all - period. Were you going to turn him away or let the lust you’d let swelter decide for you. The latter it was because you beat him to it pulling him by the crewneck of his sweat shirt. A noise of surprise between a gasp and a groan left his lips and it was game over when his fingers tugged the hair at the back of your head. He was gentle in the ways you weren’t exactly needing at the moment but he was warm skin and had the right equipment. You may not have wanted someone to coddle you and treat you as if you were glass, but Mark felt so nice compared to your imagination.

“Wait, hold on.”

You were whining again, he pulled away to lay back on the carpet and hoist you over his hips. “Take this stupid thing off,” lifting his offensive sweatshirt up to his neck but he laughs in between tongue and teeth. Shoving his shirt back down and pinning your hands to your side.

“No.”

Your heart plummets and you feel at fault, all you can do is hide your blushing face and watering eyes in his chest; ashamed you’d let it get this far. The moment is fleeting when you feel his one of his hands on your hips drifting behind your back and you squeak surprised, when his hand is feeling your ass through your leggings.

“Lemme.”

He’s pulling your leggings and panties down in one go. Now your bare ass is exposed to the cold temperatures of your apartment and Mark’s astonished eyes. Oh, oh you momentarily forgot about the small heart shaped birthmark on your bottom left hip, closer to your asscheek. It wasn’t the first thing on your list to mention to him because you never thought you’d be caught with your pants down for you to even explain it.

“It’s my birthmark,” you shyly look up from under your lashes; half expecting him to laugh and shrug it off.

No he’s red in the face and biting his lip staring intently at it.

“That’s hot.”

Well that wasn’t what you were expecting so you brush it off and grind against the bulge in his pants. Mark’s hands fly back to your waist and hold on for dear life as you abandon the leftover feelings of guilt to enjoy the feeling of his fabric clad hard on rub against your bare pussy. Your wet enough already it eases the ache of his button catching against the hood of your clit but he can tell by the look on your face it’s not enough, so he licks his thumb with your eyes met and rubs hard circles into it.

“Fuck, Mark.”

He must not hear his name out loud in these type of situations often because he turns even redder and avoids all eye contact for the rest of it. You finish before him with some difficultly and swollen lips and watch him as you catch your breath cum in his pants, humping up into you like an awkward teenagers first time. You crawl off his lap with shaking sore knees and lean your head back on the couch. Mark apologizes for what you cant comprehend at the moment because your high is gone and you’re definitely sober so it all comes together what just transpired. Then you feel the beginning stages of a head ache and your mouth waters leaving you seconds to get to the bathroom. Mark holds you close while you dry heave into the toilet and cry your eyes out. When you think your done puking your guts out long enough to question Mark what the hell that was.

“Just a theory.”

“Huh?”

“You like Jeno.”

A few days have passed and everyone at SM is back from holiday and your phone has a few unread messages from Jeno that you’re too scared to look it. He tried calling you earlier today but all you could think of was that night with Mark and how stupid you must look to him, if he even knew. You doubted that though because you made Mark swear he wouldn’t tell.

“Scouts honor.”

You muster the courage to look at his messages after a long bath hoping to avoid all human contact for the rest of your miserable life. Then he’s calling you and you’d feel like an asshole if you hit ignore because then if he didn’t already, he’d definitely know you were deliberately ignoring him. You’re still in your towel and a pair of underwear when you select accept and hear his eye roll from here before his agitated sigh follows.

“You’ve been ignoring me.”

“I’ve just been busy with work Nono.”

It’s a pathetic excuse for a lie because you’ve always made time for him and vise versa; no matter the schedule.

“Don’t..don’t lie to me noona.”

There’s that word. A simple honorific but a reminder none the less. You should be the responsible one.

“Can I come over?”

You take a deep breath and against better judgement, “Sure.”

You choose to dress as comfortably and conservatively as you can maybe not to give away the weeks of pining and lusting you’ve been for your younger best friend. A cozy green hoodie, you stole from Jeno’s mc wardrobe, thrown over your favorite black yoga pants and a pair of socks to cover your cold feet. Jeno had sent you a mysterious text on the way over here, something about a surprise and how you may or may not like it. Your heart literally, literally felt like it was going into cardiac arrest. You picked off half of your glitter nail polish the time it took for him to make it from the dorms to your apartment, all of fifteen minutes. A knock at your door alarmed you and nearly had you passing out. Slowly you walked to the front door and punched in the key code to unlock the door. The door pushed open and there Jeno was standing with his head turned and you noticed his hair was no longer blonde but a beautiful deep shade of hazelnut. Shaggier since the last time you saw it and no longer shaved under the sides, hiding his warm eyes that were now staring you down intensely.

“Your..your hair.”

Jeno is smiling and nodding at the living room behind you, “Can I come in?”

You step to the side to let him through and close the door behind you, toes digging into the welcome rug and head hanging low. Jeno coughs and you realize how uncomfortable you must look, anxiously pulling the loose thread of your sweater. He eyes the empty spot beside him on the couch yet you detour into the kitchen, hollering from the open fridge asking if he wants anything to drink. You’re busy looking over your drink options and regardless how tempting the bottle of wine in the back looks you’d rather not reenact any past mishaps with your smoking hot best friend, emphasis on the friend part. Instead you reach for the bottle of strawberry calpico beside it because you remember it’s Jeno’s favorite so you keep your fridge stocked for these times. Still deep in thought you turn around and smack your forehead in a firm chest.

“Um ow.”

Rubbing your head and gazing up at Jeno’s towering figure, who’s eyebrow is raised in amusement. He’s snickering at his own little inside joke and ruffling your hair; smiling cutely and remarking how tiny you are. You scoff and watch how he takes the drink from your hand and makes himself at home on your couch. Flashes of the night Mark was here and both of you kissing fog your mind and now you’re feeling sick. You shake yourself out of those harmful thoughts haunting you and slide onto the couch beside him, tucking your legs under you and grabbing a pillow to hold. It’s too quiet and you reach for the remote to turn on the tv when Jeno’s twisting off the cap of his fizzy strawberry drink, tipping it back to chug a few sips unaware your eyes are following his every movement. The way his adam’s apple works as he swallows a mouthful and then his lips are rubbing together after he licks the remnants off. His arm veins are showing off when he twists the cap back on and all you can think about, wonder is how strong he is. Would he be able to hold you up as he takes long thrusts into you. How would his hands feel wrapped around your throat while he takes full control of you and pounds your pussy raw. You’re so wrapped up in a hurricane of mixed emotions that you honestly don’t know how you feel but crying is easily a winning contender.

“Woah hey - noona are you ok?”

“I kissed Mark.”

Jeno’s body is turned towards you and he was reaching out to you most likely to comfort you when he saw the tears streaming down your face, but he’s shocked at your sudden outburst. His mouth just sits there opening and closing like he can’t think of what to say till then his eyes are turning a deeper; darker shade, one you’ve only seen a handful of times when he’s in no mood for Haechan’s antics or Jaemin won’t quit pestering him for fanservice.

“I’ll fucking kill him.”

“For what? Kissing me or giving me the best orgasm I’ve had in months. He didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t let him do.”

Ok that was a tiny lie but you hoped it put a dig in his sudden possessive attitude. Jeno’s running his fingers through his hair and breathing hard through his nose.

“He’s your friend Jeno and you aren’t entitled to know every move I make.”

Your honesty scares me too because you’re a mess, all tears and running nose, hands shaking and looking smaller the harder your tears fall. He knows you aren’t wrong nor accusing him, you’re just stressed and calling him out on his bullshit. His head hangs low and stares at the laces of his shoes.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me,” he asks in a apprehensive whisper.

“No.”

“Then why?”

Here it goes. Honesty is the best policy. “Because I have feelings for you dumb brute.”

“Huh?!”

It’s actually comical how big his eyes get and ghostly his face becomes from your admission. Yet you crawl forward and beg him to say anything.

“I didn’t think it would work.”

“Excuse me?”

Jeno turns and pulls your legs into his lap and stares you down with a set of softer, yet determined eyes to look you in the face and smile to maybe ease the tension a bit more. You’re so confused now and ask him to explain himself because what did mean, it wouldn’t work.

“If all it took to get your attention was a new haircut and moving up a weight class, I would have done it months ago.”

Are you in the twilight zone? Did Lee Jeno actually grow up into a man before your eyes and learn the rules of attraction. Were you hearing things right and did his hands just slip up higher and attempt to rub your thighs.

“Is that why you let Hyung touch you?”

“Did he fuck you?”

“Watch your mouth I’m still your elder!”

He licked his lips and eyes turned up into little crescent moons like the cat got the cream. “Oh I’m sorry did I offend you noona. Did my little dirty words make you blush?”

Jeno looks at you as if you’re a fine dine meal and he’s dying of hunger, starving for a nibble, a bite, a simple taste. The obsidian glare in his eyes and tongue in cheek, hands are slipping up the soft fabric of his hoodie. You’re whispering his name like a prayer and it’s a way of you admitting to yourself it’s ok to feel this way. Why are you being so hard on yourself when he’s felt the same for however long.

“You’re a brat Lee Jeno.”

“Noona,” he’s kissing your neck and it feels indescribably good, how easy he is with his teeth nipping at your pulse point is unpredictable.

“Hm, you never answered my question.”

You’re laying back and he’s on top of you, caging you in with his arms and thighs squeezing your legs apart so he can rub circles into your clit through the thin fabric of your yoga pants. Every nerve in your body is going haywire and he wouldn’t have to do much more to get you to cum in your panties, they’re already soaked and sticking to your lower lips.

“Focus baby.”

“That’s easier said than done,” you gasp and jerk in his hold when his thumb builds up speed and you can feel the toned muscles of his stomach pressing into your pelvis.

You could feel yourself floating away and the voice of reason in your head screaming at you to stop this and talk about things first. Be rational but fuck being the responsible elder, you just wanted his fingers inside you, his mouth on you or his cock stroking your inner walls. Whatever works.

“Did he fuck you baby? Was he good? Did you like it?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No he didn’t fuck me but he did make me cum.”

You’re making cute gestures up at him, grasping at every inch within reach. He thinks it’s adorable and maybe it makes his dick twitch in need but he’ll never let you know that in case you decide to get mouthy again - though that’s also a huge turn on for him too.

“Jeno please kiss me.”

Your lips look so inviting pouty and pink from you biting them through out the night, your eyes look a little dazed but your hair is cascaded around your head and shoulders looking like an angel sent to him, to tease and seduce him into unforgivable sin.

“Yes please that’s all I’ve thought about for weeks.”

You’ll ask about that later but your focus is on Jeno slowly moving towards you intent on kissing you breathless but you still have one question before this continues past the point of no return.

“Is this just some weird way of making you feel like a man or do you want things to progress further after tonight?”

Jeno’s eyes lose a little of the lustful glare and soften more and his smile grows warmer, his fingers are caressing your cheek lovingly and it makes your heart clench in adoration.

“Noona I thought it was obvious how crazy I am about you.”

Sure sex was great and all but you had yourself vaguely confused these past weeks wondering if you were going through a weird phase yet when he’s staring into your eyes with his fond proclamation, it’s staring you right in the face. No longer are you confused about your own feelings because it’s crystal clear that Lee Jeno is what you heart wants. “Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me dummy.”

‘Thanks 4 the help.’ **-Jenojam**

‘Np ;)’ **-Nana**

‘Ps I’m better.’ **-Jenojam**

‘Fuck u.’ **-Mark**

‘Did u at least make it official?’** -Mark**

‘Yeah so don’t ever kiss my gf again, hyung.’** -Jenojam**


End file.
